


Make Your Choice

by DasWATICMachine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: and its all in stacie's POV, basically its like saw, bc halloween, i must be festive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasWATICMachine/pseuds/DasWATICMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie was subjected in a series of tests,which she has to choose wisely to save her family,friends and herself and might lead to deadly consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Electric Chair

Stacie POV

 

“Where am I? Why am I strapped on this chair? SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!” I asked and cried out as I woke up in a room with no one around but a television. As the television turned on,a doll thing showed up on the screen. “Hello Stacie, I want to play a game” it spoke,well I'm interested in games but not this kind of game.

 

“For years you have been engaging yourself in sexual activities with people,you also keep on telling that you're a person who is intelligent and knows everything. Right now you are strapped on this device that will electrocute you,the rules are you have to find the switch to escape. You have 2 minutes,live or die the choice is yours”.

 

Shit two minutes,come on Stacie think,your minds maximum thinking capability is 30 seconds. It must be around the chair or somewhere. As 1 minute passed I start to sense fear and thinked quickly as I move my fingers on the right side of the chair, I felt a switch on the right side of the chair and flicked it. I heard a machine go off,the straps loosen and as I stood up,I saw a tape recorder and I played it.

 

“ _Congratulations Stacie,you have completed your first challenge. But this isn't the end of this game that you're playing, the games have only just begun that thing was just the introduction . Tests will be given to you throughout the game, and choices will be made. Good luck and let the games begin_ ”.

  
What do you mean the game isn't over? And what tests is he talking about? I got the tape recorder and left the room to know what's my first test. As I went out of the room,I saw something written in blood “ **Choose wisely** ”. This better be not one of my closest friends or my relatives 


	2. Hanging walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trap is from saw 6,but I did it my version

As I entered the other room,I saw two people hanging from the ceiling standing on a surface, is that Emily and my cousin Jillian? “Stacie! You gotta help us please!” Emily cried out,”Don't worry Emily and Jill,I'll save you guys” I suddenly heard the voice again and told

” _Stacie this is your first test,you see those two people hanging right? Those are one to the closest people in your life. One is a relative who you adore the most in life and has mental illness and one is a friend who is healthy and regained your a Capella team’s title,they currently are standing on a high platform with their necks on a noose. The objective here is to save one,kill one. There are two buttons on the table,one button will kill and the other will save. You have 3 minutes to choose_ ”. 

"Who is it going to be cous? Me or Emily?” Jillian asked me,I can't answer well as I stared at the timer which is two minutes and 30 seconds now. Thinking who to save Emily? Jillian? Emily? Jillian? My cousin? Or a fellow Bella? One minute on the clock remaining I start to sweat, I know I have to save one but it’s hard to choose.

“TELL ME STACIE WHO IS IT GOING TO BE? ME OR JILLIAN?” Emily yelled as I look at the buttons, 50 seconds remaining I still haven't decided who to save. “IF YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME YOU SHOULD LOOK AT ME” Emily yelled again “

I’m sorry guys,I’m so sorry” I told them as I pressed the button and heard one of the platforms collapse and someone yell not knowing I saved Jillian and Killed Emily. I screamed in fear looking at Emily’s body dangling off the platform while blood was squirting out of her neck and her body swinging back and forth.

“Stacie,thank you very much” Jillian said who is still there,”I'll Go find some help okay Jillian” I told her as I left going to my next test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Emily junk :( I know Halloween is over but this is still going to be continued


End file.
